Light On
by isphira
Summary: Songfic... Harry received one last vision the moment before Voldemort died of the Death Eater hideout, and he has to go get rid of the last of them and Ginny doesn't want him to leave. HP/GW-centric


Light On

**LAST DEATH EATERS CAPTURED!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**An anonymous tip led Aurors to the last stronghold of Death Eaters who had thus far avoided capture yesterday morning, signifying the true conclusion of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror.**

**Aurors rushed to the scene after being informed of the location of the remaining Death Eaters. Instead of the assumed resistance these followers were thought to muster, the Aurors fell into a room of stunned and incapacitated, unmasked villains.**

"**Whoever got here left things nice and neat for us before they left!" says enthusiastic rookie, Steven Rugworthe. "All wrapped up and ready to go to Azkaban, they were."**

**No other details have been disclosed for the deserving public as of yet…**

Ginny placed the special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the kitchen table in the depressed silence of the cabin. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, desperately trying to pull her heart out of her stomach and force the bile back.

"He's okay," she whispered to herself. "He's okay."

**Never really said too much  
****Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
****Just try to keep my spirits up  
****When there's no point in grieving**

xlxlxlx

"_Why you, Harry?! Just tell the Aurors and let them handle this!"_

"_Because they haven't seen it, Gin! Merlin, if Voldemort hadn't slipped at the last second with that vision, there wouldn't be any hope at all of ever finding them. If Aurors try to get in, nothing will be accomplished except to warn death eaters and kill the few good wizards and witches left. Then we'll have lost the only way to finally bring this bloody war to an end."_

"_Then let them go with you, lead them in, just don't go alone!"_

"_That won't work, I told you already. The disruption in the wards would be too significant if more than one person tries to enter. Even in my animagus form, it is almost too risky to get through. I'm going alone, and that's all there is to it."_

"_Please… Harry…" The redhead's tears fell in earnest now in recognition of a lost argument. _

_**Doesn't matter anyway  
**__**Words can never make me stay  
**__**Words will never take my place  
**__**When you know I'm leaving**_

_Ginny turned away and Harry's heart nearly shattered. Swallowing thickly, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, tightening his grip as he felt her suppressed sobs. He leaned forward to rest his cheek on top of her hair and his eyes fell closed at the familiar texture._

"_I heard about something the other day from Dumbledore's portrait." He murmured gently. "He said there's an ancient folk magic, a wive's tale even to you witches. He said a candle in a window could guide a lost soul back home." He paused when he felt his girlfriend turn around in his arms and grasp his robes. He leaned further and landed a kiss on the tip of her nose._

"_Will you light a candle for me?"_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
**__**Something I rely on to get home  
**__**One I can feel at night, a naked light  
**__**A fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
**__**Even in the daylight shine on**_

_Ginny raised her hands to Harry's neck and deepened the kiss frantically. Long minutes passed before she pulled away, and rested a hand over his heart._

"_I will… think of me, and I'll be with you."_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside  
**__**You won't feel so alone**_

"_Hey," Harry called softly to coax Ginny to raise her head. When she finally lifted her face away from his robes, he gifted her with his sweetest smile. "I beat Voldemort, didn't I? Don't worry, I'll come back soon."_

_**You know we've been down that road  
**__**Seems a thousand time before **_

_One last hug and he released Ginny reluctantly and turned on his heel to walk down the steps of the small porch._

_**My back to a closing door  
**__**And my eyes to the seasons**_

_One last glimpse back before he disapparated showed a small lit candle in the bay window of their house._

xlxlxlx

'_Has it really been 6 months?'_ He thought dimly, his eyes unfocused on the Daily Prophet, drawing it near his nose in an effort to read the date without his glasses. He winced when the motion caused the newly acquired scars on his back to pull uncomfortably.

He put the paper down harshly. _'Damn Malfoy and his infernal potions. Couldn't he at least have _tried_ to lessen the scarring?' _Harry shook his head and reminded himself that this was Malfoy he was thinking of. The spy obviously could not bring himself to take pity on Harry.

**That roll out underneath my heels  
****And you don't know how bad it feels**

'_Merlin, I miss home…'_ he sighed. _'Ginny…' _Running his hand through unwashed hair, Harry thought about the past few days, the anticipation of finally being able to go home motivating him to the brink of exhaustion as he apparated across the country.

**You're the only one that I have ever believed in**

Harry pushed all other thoughts away from his mind and thought about this last string of apparition points and his last glimpse of the house…

'_Ginny…'_

xlxlxlx

Bathed in the light of the setting sun Ginny stared into the glow of the candle, the sixth candle since Harry had left. The Slow-Burning charm extended its life past a candle's typical death. She remembered Harry's words as if he whispered them not five minutes past.

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
****Something I rely on to get home  
****One I can feel at night, a naked light  
****A fire to keep me warm**

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
****Even in the daylight shine on**

Thousands of miles away, Harry remembered Ginny's promise to wait.

**And when it's late at night you can look inside  
****You won't feel so alone**

He prepared for one last apparition.

xlxlxlx

On top of a nearby hill, Harry breathed sharply at the sight of his… their… cabin, barely visible in the soft false dawn. He walked slowly down the hill, carefully keeping his balance in the wake of his pending collapse. Gradually he could recognize a single light.

A small flame…

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
****Something I rely on to get home  
****One I can feel at night, a naked light  
****A fire to keep me warm**

He rested a hand on the door, letting the little house know he was finally home. The door opened and Harry slipped inside quietly. Approaching the bay windows, he reached carefully for the burning candle and lifted it.

He stared into the soft glow for a long time, remembering.

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
****Even in the daylight shine on  
****And when it's late at night you can look inside  
****You won't feel so alone**

"Harry…?"

He looked to the entrance of the hallway where she stood frozen in her cotton pajamas, wide-eyed and beautiful.

He cupped his free hand around the candle's weak glow and extinguished the flame with a gentle breath.

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
****Even in the daylight shine on  
****And when it's late at night you can look inside  
****You won't feel so alone**

~End~

* * *

'Light On' - written by David Cook

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or 'Light On.' I didn't make any money off this either… I was merely bored one day and listening to my iPod when inspiration struck. Yeah, that happens a lot. Stoopid plot bunnies…

I know it's not the most complex in the universe, but I had to get this out of my head.

Hope everyone enjoyed!!


End file.
